Marksman
Marksman is a hero who used long range attack, boasting high damage and rate of fire but low HP, so recommended to attack as backup, behind other hero, notably Melee hero. There are currently 11 Marksmen in the game. Current Meta for playing a marksman: Marksmen are typically played in either the top or bottom lanes with some sort of support. (While marksmen can carry solo, having another hero to help DPS, heal, or tank damage for you helps tremendously). While most can play solo really well, you probably will not win the lane in a 1 v 2 scenario. In that case, do your best to defend at the tower without taking damage and call for back up to Gank often. Heroes like Bruno (with abilities that poke and stun) have been seen in the mid lane, but since that lane is usually played by a mage with some sort of poke ability and cc it is un advised for players not comfortable with solo carrying lanes. Additionally it is common in mid-elo ranking and in matchmaking to see a Clint jungling and roaming due to his kit and the damage scale of his basic attack. However this is unadvised due to his inability to stun and assassinate as well as other heroes. If played in the jungle it is advised to clear the jungle first, recall to heal, and then Gank other lanes ASAP. Top 10 Early Game Tips and Tricks for the Marksman. # Start the game in either the top or bottom jungle by killing a monster, and then securing the blue or red buff. (IMPORTANT: Do your best to not take a lot of damage early.) Secure the gold and the exp and then move to the lane. # Farming gold by killing the wave is crucial to a good start. Dealing the final hit to the monsters secures the most gold. # Stay alive. EXP and Gold are the most important thing to worry about at first. When you die you not only lose out on gold income, but you lose experience too. You are no good when you feed deaths to the enemy and are subsequently 2-3 levels behind your opposition. # Be aggressive... You are considered the damage dealer of the team, so go for those kills. Try to deny the enemy's gold income by pushing them off the wave, but do not sacrifice your own gold income or even your life to accomplish this tactic. # Always be prepared for a gank. (Gank: When enemy heroes converge to catch you off guard and kill you with a combination of abilities and basic attacks.) # Don't overextend by pushing waves to towers unless you feel confident you can either win a fight or you can escape from one. As an ADC marksman you are usually weak in health and there are a lot of bushes that the enemy can assassinate you from in the blink of an eye. # Keep an eye on the mini map at all times. If you notice an enemy champ moving towards you, prepare for a gank. Also make note of your ally champions and where they are on the map, so you know where support is and what is going on outside of your lane. # Ping for help when needed. You're a boss, we know. But you most likely cannot 1 v 5 a fight to save a tower or push in a tower. Retreat to live and take part in the next team fight and ping for support letting your team know your intentions. # Understand that your team is probably not MOBA professionals and mistakes are going to be made. That being said, if you get caught out in the open, and die immediately, do not rush to blame your team because its just a part of the game. # Just have fun... Its a great game with a lot of potential and a growing community. Make friends, dominate your role and the opposition, and ultimately do your best to not rage.... Positive encouragement and support goes farther than angry criticism. Category:Marksman Category:Heroes